Polar Opposites
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Don't compare me to my brother. I'm completely different from him. I'm my own person. I will beat my brother if it's the last thing I do. I'll prove that I'm better than him. I will win against him at the only school that is capable of doing that... Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. My name is Hikari... and this is my story. OC/MULTIPLE
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I've posted like 3 new stories in one day. It's gonna take a while to update, but I'll try‼**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**Prologue**

_"Oh, Ayana-san, your son is always so polite! He has impeccable manners! Your daughter on the other hand…"_

_**Shut up.**_

_ "Oh, Kuniharu-san, your son has amazing tennis skills! He could beat people twice his age and size! But your daughter…"_

_**Shut up!**_

_ "Oh, Kunikazu-sama, your grandson is extremely intelligent and diligent of his school work. However your daughter is…"_

_**SHUT UP! I'm not my brother. I'm different from him… My name is Hikari. I'm my own person. When will people see me for me? When will people not compare me to my brother? When will I become worthy in my family's eyes? When will someone actually choose me over my brother? Am I going to be judged my whole life… because I'm not as perfect as my brother? That's so unfair… That's so unfair… It hurts. It's painful. Someone help me… Someone, please… See me as Hikari… and just Hikari.**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so do you guys know who her brother is? It's pretty obvious. If you liked it, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Enters Hikari

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter 1: Enters Hikari**

**We don't meet people by accident,**

**They are meant to cross our paths for a reason.**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

The Seigaku tennis team were walking to the street tennis courts to get some practice. Imagine their surprise when they arrived to the sight of many males on the ground panting. They were even more surprised to find, in the midst of it all, two guys on one side of the court, bent over and panting, while on the other side of the court was a petite figure, not breaking a sweat, who they couldn't identify because of their hat and the distance they were at. "They were crushed," a voice said from behind. They turn their head to find the Rikkai team.

"How pathetic, ahn~," another familiar voice added. The Hyotei team came us beside them. "Crushed to the ground by a girl."

"A girl?" Kikumaru asked. They looked at the person and they did indeed have an _obvious_ girl's figure underneath their clothes. She looked up enough, so she could see their faces, but they couldn't see hers. Her lips formed a smirk as she caught sight of one face in particular. The mystery girl lazily walked towards them until she was right in front of none other than Seigaku's captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Then, in one swift move, she took off her red cap. Her honey brown locks came tumbling down her soft, pale face, ending finally at her mid-back and her chocolate colored eyes were revealed. The boys' eyes widened as they saw her face.

"S-she looks just like Tezuka!" Kikumaru exclaimed the obvious. Her smirk widened.

"Nice to see you again, a-ni-ki."

…

"EHHHHHHHHH!?"

"A-aniki (masculine way of saying older brother)? She's your sister?!"

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked, stoically.

"Those guys were stupid enough to challenge me," she answered, nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't cause trouble." She rolled her eyes.

"Uptight as always."

"Ummm… So you're Tezuka-buchou's sister?" Momoshiro asked, hesitantly. She looked at him.

"Hmm, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Tezuka Hikari. Remember it," she said, boredly. Atobe walked up to her and stared, closely at her face. She raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of the term 'personal space'?" He ignored her. She looked very similar to Tezuka. The only differences was that she didn't have glasses, she had an ever-present smirk, and well, her mature figure. Although, they look similar, one could tell that they were complete opposites in everything else. Tezuka had a stoic face, while she had a cocky smirk. He has a diligent, serious aura, while she had a laid-back aura.

"So you're Tezuka's little sister?" She nodded.

"Twins."

"You're pretty cute." The boys looked at her and she was indeed beautiful.

"This is your tennis team that you've trained like dogs, huh?"

"Why you-" Kaido hissed, but was cut off as he saw her menacing glare.

"But who are the rest of them?"

"I'm Atobe Keigo, captain of Hyotei's tennis team." Oshitari looked at her in curiosity.

"You look familiar..." Hikari looked at him in confusion also. The her eyes widened in recognition.

"Yuushi?!"

"Ah, Hika-chan?" She nodded

"I didn't recognize you with the glasses, they look good."

"Thanks, I didn't recognize you with your natural hair color." She laughed.

"Yeah, well it was good to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah, I'm friends with his cousin. And you are?"

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi. I'm the captain of the Rikkai tennis team." There was a twinkle in Hikari's eyes.

"By Rikkai, do you mean the Rikkai that won Nationals two years in a row? _That _Rikkai?" Yukimura smiled and nodded in response. Hikari beamed.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be school mates."

"You applied for Rikkai?" Tezuka asked. She nodded and turned to Yukimura once again. "I know that you're captain of the boys' tennis team, but I'll definitely prove myself worthy and get on the team."

"…I look forward to it." Then Kirihara opened his big mouth.

"There's no way you're going to get on the team," Kirihara sneered.

"Excuse me?" Hikari's eyes glinted menacingly and everyone noticed it… well, everyone BUT Kirihara.

"Are you deaf? You're a girl, you won't get on the team!" A malicious aura surrounded her.

"So you're saying that because I'm a girl, I'm not as strong as you all?"

"Yeah." She slowly turned to the other guys.

"So you think you're better than me, huh?" Cold sweat trailed down everyone's foreheads as they realized that they were also going to suffer the girl's wrath. They made a mental note to kill Kirihara later. "Fine. Everyone that believes they're stronger than me, step forward." At first they hesitated. Although, slowly, but surely, for their man pride couldn't resist, they all stepped forward. "Alright… You." She pointed her finger at Yanagi, the data master of Rikkai. "If I'm going to your school and joining your club, then I wanna see what you guys can do." They both walked to the net.

"Rough or Smooth?"

"Smooth." The racket twirled. It landed.

"It's rough."

"Service."

"End." Yanagi backed up to the service line. He threw the ball into the air. "Just to warn you, the percentage of me winning is… 100%" The ball connected to the racket with a SMACK! It flew past Hikari.

"Ha! She couldn't even touch it!" Kirihara exclaimed, smugly. Though his happiness was short-lived, for right when they all thought the ball would go out, Hikari bolted to it and smacked it hard to the other side of the court. The action surprised Yanagi and he wasn't able to return it.

"15-0!" Marui, who was refereeing, shouted, also shocked. Yanagi made a note in his mind not to let his guard down. He served once again. They rallied for a bit. Then Yanagi started to attack.

"75% of a smash." Hikari's eyes widened at his prediction, but it was too late to change her course and she was forced to hit a smash. Yanagi was ready for it and hit a cross-court shot.

"15-all!"

"That's the data master. One of the three demons of Rikkai!" Hikari composed herself and smirked.

"Data tennis, huh… I hate data players, they're so annoying… but they're always a challenge. So you're one of the demons. Well… That just makes things more interesting, doesn't it?" They continued the game and soon, it was 4-1, with Yanagi leading. Kirihara laughed.

"I knew she wasn't all that!" Then as Hikari was bent over, panting, she did something no one expected her to do. She laughed. It started off with light giggles and before you knew it, she was full blown cackling like she just saw the funniest thing in the world. Although, it was weird how even when she was laughing like a maniac, she still managed to look highly attractive. So even if she looked like a psycho, on the bright side, at least she looked like a hot psycho. She clutched her stomach as she laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" she wiped away a tear. "Be grateful, Yanagi Renji… For I have dubbed you… as a worthy opponent." The boys looked confused. "You are one of the few who have managed to make me use my specialty moves. But now that I will go all-out, I'm sorry…. But the percentage of your defeat… is 100%!" Everyone was silent as Hikari threw the ball into the air. "Shooting Star." She bent back until her hair touched the ground and sprang back up to hit the ball. It slid on the ground like Atobe's Tannhauser Serve, but it was a little faster and stronger, for the ball dug into the ground and left black smudge marks here and there. "Like a real shooting star… It took me months just to train to get enough stamina and power and then even more months just to hit it. It took about a year… but it was so worth it." As the game played out, you could tell Yanagi was getting slightly pushed back. Hikari was slowly, but surely, catching up.

"4-3!" Hikari served the Shooting Star again, but was frozen shocked when it he returned it and it bounced past her. "15-0!"

"The only other person who has been able to return that was aniki…" She looked at Yanagi. "You…" Her lips twitched upwards. "You're good."

"A chance of you hitting a lob, 89%" She lobbed, he smashed.

"30-0!"

"Data never lies." They started another rally. "Chance of a drop-shot, 92%" He ran to the net and softly hit her drop-shot back to her side.

"40-0!" Hikari thought for a second, before her signature smirk reappeared.

"Data may not lie… but it can be changed." She took off her weights that she hid under her sleeves and socks. "You're really something, pushing me into a corner like that. But unfortunately for you, I've played stronger." The rest was a blur. It was finally 5-4, match point Hikari. They rallied and Hikari barely managed to hit a powerful shot from Yanagi. The ball hit the net. Everyone watched in anticipation to see which side it would fall into. The ball finally tilted forward and landed… into Yanagi's side of the court.

"Game, Set and Match, 6-4. Won by Tezuka Hikari!" They both walked to the net and shook hands.

"You know, Yanagi-san, you're really strong… That last point was pure luck and I wouldn't have been able to beat you… if you had taken off your weights." Yanagi smiled at her.

"You're strong, but you have the potential to become stronger. Rikkai will be glad to welcome you into our school." Hikari giggled and nodded at him. Then her phone went off.

"Hello? Oh, hey Kura! Really? That's awesome! Yeah, of course!" she genuinely smiled. The others were taken aback. Who was this mystery person that was able to make her smile like that?

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN OSAKA, JAPAN**

**MYSTERY P.O.V.**

I turned off my phone and smiled. It's been a while since my teammates and I have seen Hikari. "Hey!" My teammate, the speed star, walked over to me. "Was that Hika-chan just now?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Awww, and you didn't even let us talk to her?" I laughed.

"We'll see her soon anyway." I looked up at the sky and thought of Hikari, our sweet friend. "Ahh~. Ecstacy~!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how was it? If you liked it, REVIEW! And do you know who the mystery person is? I tried to make it as obvious as I could without actually saying his name. **

**Also, if you liked my writing, please read my other stories:**

**_No Regrets (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Seven girls were saved by one. Together, the eight of them rised from nothing. They were leaders. People looked up to them. They climbed to the top and achieved goal after goal. Their next and most challenging goal: win the Middle School Boys Nationals and prove that girls can be just as good. WARNING: Marysue Alert! PLEASE read Author's Note before prologue! OC/?**

** _I Hate U (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Kirihara Akaya. Ace of the tennis team and makes speaking English seem like rocket science. Higashi Yukari. The 2nd year that everyone loves and is a genius. The only similar thing about them? They both have a Yukimura-complex and hate each other's guts. "Seiichi likes me better!" "Lies!" "He's my childhood friend!" "He's my captain!" "He's my captain too, idiot!" "..." KIRIHARA/OC**

**_ Caged (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Everyone knows Atobe Katsumi as the narcissistic female captain of the Hyotei boys' tennis team. But is that all there is to her? What if there was a whole other side to her? Multiple sides? A gentle one, a pained one, an insecure one… and even… a loving one? Watch as Atobe Katsumi's whole life unfolds before your very eyes. FEM!ATOBE/?**

**_ Psychotic Beauty (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**A beautiful girl arrives at Hyotei. She's always smiling. But the regulars noticed something about that smile. It seems lonely, detached, cold... and fake. As the regulars slowly start to unravel the mystery behind Miyazaki Akiko, they unknowingly step into a world of danger, betrayal...and even death. Will the regulars regret getting involved with this psycotic beauty...? ATOBE/OC**

**_Revenge is a Dish Best Served… (Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic)_**

**A new homunculus rises and she holds a grudge against a certain Flame Alchemist. Dante gives her a mission: to gain the trust of the Elrics. Then, and only then, will she be able to get her revenge. But when the time comes, will she be able to betray them and kill Roy... or will her kind and forgiving human side resurface and go against everything the homunculi has taught her? OCx?**

**_ Dreams of Despair (Dangan Ronpa Fanfic)_**

**Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the talented, for the above average, for the hopes of the world. They gather together with high hopes... only to fall within the depths of despair. Sakimoto Hikari was one of them, along with 15 other students. But will she meet an arrogant boy who gives her back her lost hope? SET IN DANGAN RONPA 1. TOGAMI/OC**

** _My Small World (Vampire Knight Fanfic)_**

** Emerald eyes that reminds me of a forest. Silky, blond hair that falls naturally. His gentle tone, comforting. Warm, kind, caring. Sapphire eyes that reminds me of ice. Messy, maroon locks that sway in the wind. His monotone voice, confronting. Cold, stoic, emotionless. Both are so different, opposites even. But they both managed... to break into my small world. SHIKI/OC/ICHIJOU**


End file.
